Bouldergeist (Canon)/LuckyEmile
|-|With Rock Shield= |-|True Form= Summary Bouldergeist is a boss from the Mario franchise who makes his first appearance in Super Mario Galaxy. In this game, he is fought in the Kitchen Dome's Ghostly Galaxy. He plays a minor role in the game's plot, holding a few of the Power Stars needed for the Comet Observatory, as well as being revealed to have been the one to have captured Luigi. As a boss, he's rather notorious among players due to the ways his fight plays out. He returns in Super Mario Galaxy 2's Boss Blitz Galaxy alongside several other bosses from Super Mario Galaxy. His connection to Bowser and the Koopa Troop is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly higher Name: Bouldergeist Origin: Super Mario Galaxy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bomb Boo, ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Earth Manipulation (Can control and manipulate rocks, such as forming a rocky shield around himself, or to use for attacks. Can command rocks from pre-existing surfaces to form stalagmites or small boulders), Darkness Manipulation (Can cast shadows which will remain in place and sprout Bomb Boos for a short period of time, simply by flying over a surface), Body Control (Can expand his body into other objects, as seen by when he creates hands which contain the same matter as his main body), Regeneration (At least High-Low, as he can regenerate his hands after they have been destroyed, likely High-Mid to Mid-Godly, as he came back after exploding, seemingly into nothingness, at the end of his initial battle for the Daredevil Comet), Transmutation (Can create Coins and Bomb Boos from rocks and shadows), Money Manipulation (Can create coins, which serve as currency in some games such as Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Super Mario Odyssey), Non-Corporeal (Ghosts in the Mario franchise have been stated to be incorporeal by E. Gadd, who has studied ghosts for 60 years), Non-Physical Interaction (Can crush Bomb Boos, fellow ghosts, with his hands), Immortality (likely Type 5 or Type 7, Ghosts have been stated to be incapable of dying in the Mario franchise, however, the ins-and-outs haven't been explored much. This should be backed up by Bouldergeist returning after exploding each time he is defeated, however), likely Higher-Dimensional Physiology (Big Boo from Super Mario 64 has been stated to be extra-dimensional. This property likely applies to other Boos and possibly other ghosts). Explosion Manipulation via Bomb Boos, Healing via Coins (Coins have been shown to recover vitality in several Mario games, such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy), likely Statistics Amplification, etc via Power Stars (Whilst Bouldergeist is in possession of a couple of Power Stars, he doesn't seen to use the abilities it grants him. However, as bosses tend to use its ability to empower the user, Bouldergeist may at least harness this, however, he seems to be just as tough without them in Super Mario Galaxy 2). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Fought against Mario and Luigi, and even captured the latter. Should be comparable to other standard bosses such as Big Bob-Omb and Goomboss, who consistently fight against the Mario Bros and their allies, and creations of the Magic Paintbrush such as Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who are comparable to the brush itself), possibly higher (Fought against Mario when he was in possession of Power Stars, which seems to increase his power, and was in possession of Power Stars himself in the Super Mario Galaxy. Was able to fight against late-game Mario/Luigi in Super Mario Galaxy 2 without any Power Stars). Speed: At least Supersonic (Can create mach cones with his punches), likely Massively FTL+ (Can fight Mario and Luigi, who can fight Magikoopas, even high tiers like Kamek, which are capable of reacting to and deflecting Star Bits. The Mario Bros can also dodge Bowser’s meteors, which were capable of shooting down Starship Mario. Bouldergeist should be comparable to standard bosses, such as the False Millenium Star, who fell from the centre of the universe to Mario’s planet in a short period of time). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Vastly superior to Buzzy Beetles), likely higher (should be comparable to other standard bosses, who should, in turn, be comparable to Mario). Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System class, possibly higher (Can punch with enough force to harm the Mario Bros, even when they are amped by Power Stars, and is comparable to other standard bosses). Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Can take numerous hits from Mario and Luigi swinging Bomb Boos at him and the resulting explosions, even without his rocky shield. Should be comparable to standard bosses, who consistently fight against and take hits from the Mario Bros and their allies). Stamina: Unknown, likely high (Never shows any signs of tiring in his fight against Mario, despite continuously being bombarded by explosions). Range: Tens of metres (His attacks can span his entire arena). Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Power Stars (In SMG, he held a Power Star in both missions concerning him, however, he is shown to be just as capable a fighter without them in SMG2. It is therefore likely he doesn’t even tap into anything the Power Star has to offer). *'Can Create/Summon:' Bomb Boos, Coins and hands to aid him in combat. Intelligence: Unknown (Managed to capture Luigi through unknown means, and put up a difficult fight against Mario). Weaknesses: His main weak spot is his uvula. Should be weak against light and E.Gadd’s inventions like other ghosts in the franchise. His Bomb Boos can chip away at his rocky shield and harm his uvula. Feats: *Fought against the Mario Bros as a notably difficult opponent. *Captured Luigi. *Punched fast enough to form a mach cone and with enough force to destroy a row of stalagmites. *Took numerous hits from Mario spinning Bomb Boos at him, with Mario delivering a galaxy-rattling shot to Bowser in the same game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Physiology:' As a ghost, Bouldergeist has interesting physiology. According to Professor E. Gadd, ghosts are incorporeal, which can be seen first hand in certain games where Boos and the like are unable to be harmed. Ghosts are also stated to be incapable of dying. Big Boo was stated to be extra-dimensional in "The Official Player's Guide: Super Mario 64", however, it's unclear who else this possesses this attribute. It is likely that his fellow Boos (such as Bouldergeist) at least share this trait, and it's possible that it applies to all ghosts in general. *'Rocky shield:' A shield formed out of rocks that Bouldergeist can form around himself to protect his true form, more specifically his vulnerable uvula. He can create further structures, such as large, rocky hands with this in order to open up further methods of attack. These hands and the shield itself are susceptible to being destroyed but can be regenerated. *'Rocks:' Bouldergeists can use his ability to manipulate rocks to use his arena to his advantage, creating small boulders to attack his foes. These come in several varieties. The grey rocks are normal rocks that simply act as a projectile, whilst black rocks transform into Bomb Boos upon making contact with a surface. Golden rocks transform into coins, which have been shown to heal vitality in several games. *'Stalagmites:' Bouldergeist can create rows of stalagmites which rise out of the ground. *'Fists:' Bouldergeist can create a rocky hand with which he can throw punches. These form mach cones and are capable of ploughing through a row of stalagmites unhindered. *'Crushing:' Bouldergeist can create a rocky hand with which he can crush foes. This can even work on fellow ghosts, which are intangible. *'Shadows:' In his true form, Bouldergeist can leave behind shadows. From these shadows, he can summon Bomb Boos to assist him. Explanations Daredevil Runs In Super Mario Galaxy, there is a set of missions which function harder version of former missions by affecting the gameplay in some way. These are known as Prankster Comets, which are shown in-game to be actual comets that orbit the galaxy in question, and both Rosalina and Lumacomète refer to them. In fact, Lumacomète can move around these Prankster Comets. In Ghostly Galaxy, where Bouldergeist is fought, the Prankster Comet Mission is Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run. These missions are where Mario only has 1 bar of health, ergo he can only take a single hit before he is defeated. Whilst this does mean Mario can, therefore, fight Bouldergeist without getting hit once, it also means Bouldergeist managed to survive and return to full form after his explosive defeat. We can also deduce this mission, and thus Bouldergeist's return, is indeed canon thanks to the Prima Guide, which makes it clear Mario has "return(ed) to Ghostly Galaxy (to) challenge Bouldergeist in a second showdown". Magic Paintbrush In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Junior steals one of Professor E. Gadd's inventions, the Magic Paintbrush. He uses this paintbrush to pollute Isle Delfino in an attempt to frame Mario by entering a disguised form known as Shadow Mario. However, it is implied throughout the game that he also used the paintbrush to create enemies to hinder Mario, such as how a Pianta noted Petey Piranha can't be natural and how Gooper Blooper disappears upon making contact with the sea, much like how the paintbrush's graffiti dissolves when sprayed water. Super Mario Encyclopedia outright claims Bowser Junior created the enemies as well. Therefore, we can see that Bowser Junior is using his paintbrush to hinder Mario's progress, and thus is likely to have created all the struggles Mario faced throughout the game. This would include the Secrets, realms encountered in numerous episodes. In the episode "The Shell's Secret", "a pathway to another world" was said to have opened since the last episode, showing that Secrets are made within a short period of time (and thus likely in one go). Due to the fact goop can be seen coming out from the entrance to a Secret in Bianco Hills, and Shadow Mario always ambushes Mario whenever he enters a Secret, it is very likely that there is a connection between the Secrets and the Magic Paintbrush. In terms of size, the Secrets are shown to hold a myriad of stars and even a full-on Moon and nebulae, and so these realms are large enough to contain multiple solar systems. Creation feats are seen as just as valid as destructive feats in the tiering system, and thus the Magic Paintbrush should be deemed to be at Multi-Solar System level. Mario has been shown to take hits from the Magic Paintbrush itself. His durability in this game can be equalised to his attack potency too, such as how Gooper Blooper's tentacles can harm him and yet he can overpower them and rip them off, and how Petey Piranha, who can harm Mario, doesn't hurt himself when swinging his head or spinning his arms, but Mario can attack with enough force to do damage to him. Therefore, we can safely say that Mario is Multi-Solar System level. This feat applies to Mario's base as there is no proof that Shine Sprites, the collectable of the game, are able to boost the user. They are distinctly different to Power Stars and serve a completely different purpose, and so there is no reason for this feat to not apply to base Mario. Finally, let's try to back up this feat by providing more basis to the claim that Mario (and by proxy, Bouldergeist, who can harm and take hits from Mario) is Multi-Solar System level. According to the manual for Super Mario Bros 2, Mouser's bombs are capable of destroying dreams. This aspect of him was kept in the manual of Super Mario Advance, which makes it clear his bombs are the means. This is also consistent with the Japanese manual for SMB2. In Mario, dreams are shown to be very real places (as seen in games like BS Super Mario Bros USA, Mario Party 5 and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros). Subcon is shown to have stars in the sky in World 2-1 and World 6-2. Subcon is also connected to Subspace, a mirror world of Subcon, which is shown to also contain stars in World 2-1 and World 6-2. Therefore, in Super Mario Bros 2, the dream explored was large enough to contain two realms that can fit in multiple solar systems, and Mouser's bombs were deemed potent enough to destroy dreams. Mario is able to tank these bombs and can harm bosses who are at least on par with Mouser (who can tank his own bombs as well). Another feat can be found in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Mario is able to fight, defeat and takes hits from Exor, whose presence alone seemed to be affecting even the far reaches of space, as seen by his death allowing the moon and distant stars to shine again. Star Bits Speed In Super Mario Galaxy, there are items known as Star Bits. They can be collected by aiming the cursor at them and can be shot from the cursor as a projectile. When used as a projectile, Magikoopas can react to and deflect them. This should be a Massively FTL+ speed feat, as Star Bits can fly alongside users of a Launch Star. Launch Stars are used by the Comet Observatory to fly to other galaxies, which are noted as distant and far away. The nearest galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy, was shown to have a value of 1, with the value corresponding to the distance of the galaxy from the Observatory. This implies the numbers correspond to the number of galaxies away the galaxies are. Power Stars expand the range of vision of the Observatory, allowing new galaxies to be explored, cementing this connection between number and distance. Melty Molten Galaxy has a value of 52, and yet the Launch Star can launch Mario to it within a short period of time. Therefore, a Launch Star can launch someone to a galaxy which is 52 galaxies away within a short period of time, and Star Bits can fly alongside those launched by Launch Stars. Magikoopas, therefore, are Massively FTL+ for reacting to and deflecting Star Bits. Starship Mario and the meteors In Super Mario Galaxy 2, the world map is crossed using a starship known as Starship Mario. World 5 is shown to contain hundreds of galaxies, and yet Starship Mario is able to cross it within a very short amount of time. This would be placed as a Massively FTL+ speed feat. Mario should scale to this, as he is able to dodge Bowser's meteors. Bowser's meteors were able to shoot down Starship Mario with all of its Power Stars (Power Stars being its source of power, and not all of them had been collected by the time World 5 was reached), and we can be sure they are the same meteors thanks to their appearance. False Millenium Star In Mario Party 3, the False Millenium Star falls from the centre of the universe to Mario's planet. Whilst this on its own is impressive, it's even more impressive when you consider the size of that distance. Instead of using a Launch Star, Rosalina has to use the Comet Observatory itself to reach the centre of the universe. Meanwhile, Starship Mario requires the aid of numerous portals through space and time, despite the distances it can travel, to reach the centre of the universe. The False Millenium Star, therefore, puts the above two speed feats to shame by travelling from the centre of the universe to Mario's planet by his own merits within a short period of time. Mario and allies should scale, as they were able to fight, keep up with and defeat him, and Bouldergeist should scale on account of both being standard bosses. Category:LuckyEmile Category:Tier 4